Spiders
by Smallwizard59
Summary: The sides all have different reactions when in contact with a spider. You'll get to see those reactions and maybe more. And so the story of the invasion of creepy-crawly-death dealers begins.
1. Patton

**A/N** This fic is base on my own experiences with spiders which means I'm basically all of them (except I was not as freak out as Patton).

~~oOo~~

Everything was calm in the mind palace so the ray of sunshine that was Patton did not know of the dangers lurking in the living room where he was drawing, unaware of the thing he fear the most was so near him. A dreaded creepy crawly death dealer, or most commonly known by people lacking self preservation, a spider. He first thought it was nothing a trick of the light, but then he saw a movement again.

He looked up from his coloring.

What he saw made his blood run cold blood.

The scream that came out of him would make anyone hearing it think there was a murder. Patton soon began to throw anything in his reach at the spider. Getting up and and getting as far away from it as he could, throwing his coloring book at it. He was about to throw a lamp at it when all other three sides came running in (as well as Deceit it's just that he was in snake form and was not seen).

"**Patton what's wrong!" **Virgil said in a panic, his tempest tongue showing (thanks Joan).

"What beast attacks you Patton!" This was heroically said by Raman who had his sword drawn.

"Are you ok Patton?" Logan asked.

"**SPIDER!"**

They all turned to where he pointed and indeed there was a spider. Virgil acted the quickest and grabbed the spider. He opened the nearest window and let it out while the others calmed down Patton.

"It's gone now Patton you can come come down, there is no need to be scared." Logan said calmly.

"Yes Patton come down the beast has been banished by your stormy knight" Roman reassured Patton.

As soon as he was calmed down and in the ground Patton immediately tackled Virgil as he didn't see the spider in his hand "~My hero~".

Virgil chuckled "Anything for my dad."

Soon Patton lets go of Virgil and starts to examine his hands "It didn't bit you did it?" He asked worried for his dark strange son "No I'm fine, but did you get bitten?"

"No that _thing _didn't get near me"

"It's good to hear that you are unhurt Paton."

"Yes for what will we do without you wonderful puns and dad jokes."

"You're right princy it would be awfully boring without his puns and dad jokes."

"I think we could do without those." Logan grumbled under his breath.

"You all deserve a reward why don't I make cookies for everyone!"At that everyone smiled "that sounds nice Pat." Virgil said .

Patton went to the kitchen and started baking the cookies while everyone settled down in the living room and chose a movie to watch while eating the cookies. There were a lot of blankets on the couch and everyone got comfortable while Patton brought the cookies. Logan was in the left of the couch, Patton in the middle while Roman was to the right and Virgil was on the ground in front of ogan with a pillow and they all watched Inside Out.

(Deceit had gone to his room when everything had calmed back down and saw no was hurt.)

When it got late everyone went to their room and said good night to each other. Patton got to his bed and dreamed of big spiders then the other three came and rescued him."My heros" Patton said in his sleep with a small smile in his face and there were no more spiders in his dream that night.

~~oOo~~

**N/A **

I know this is a short fic but there's more and who knows I might add Deceits reaction to spiders and the sides reaction to Virgil's pet.


	2. Roman

Roman had a great week, the recent video is doing wonderfully, there were no issues that Thomas had to call the sides for, and the day is going fabulessly for the prince. He had talk with the others for ideas they might have for the next video and talked more with Logan to figure out the schedule to be able to upload in time.

He had gone to his room and into the imagination after all that to burn off some steam. He loved the imagination not only because he was creativity but because everything Thomas could think of was here, and he ruled all of it.

Right now he was walking in the forest in the imagination that holds the most dangerous and wonderful creatures. He was humming the crystal gems song while walking leisurely when he heard a rustle.

He smiled and drew his sword getting ready for whatever creature that came out 'come out you beast you will not attack one of my citizens in their need to harvest'.

The first thing that he saw was its legs and then the creature's whole body came out of the shadows. When he saw it he smiled with glee, it was an _Acromantula, it has been a long time since he fought one and he just loves Harry Potter. _It seemed to be a teen as it didn't seem as big as Aragog or as small as its children.

"Food."

"Come at me you oversise tarantula." Roman taunted.

The Acromantula lunged at him eager to taste its meal. Roman just dodge and stabbed its abdomen and it let out a horrendous screech and tried to attack again with its pincers but Roman dodged again and cut two of its leg making it lose its balance and did quick work of it after that soon cutting off its head. He was on the floor next to it and was smiling broadly "That was exhilarating."

He continued his walk with no more monsters as strong as the Acromantula coming his way but that did not mean it was any less satisfying to defeat also saw a lot of magical creatures such as pegasys,hippocampuses,jackalopes, and wolpertingers as well normal animals such as deers,horses,rabbits,and colorful birds. He made his way back to the mind palace when it nearing dinner time. When he got back to his room he was very tired and decided to take a shower before diner. He got out of the shower refreshed and looked like his usual beautiful self.

As he was stretching he notices a dark spot in the wall "AHA I see you! you fiend you were probably planning to sneak your way out of my room to terrorise the others but I will not allow that." with quick movements he went to grab the spider but it was quick but even so he was soon able to capture it and with flourish he relocated it to the imagination. Roman smiled, "Another heroic act done, and right before diner."

Soon patton called out "~DINER IS READY~"

Romans smile grew and made his way down stairs. He saw Virgil get out of his room as well.

"Hello Virgil" Roman said joeysly.

"Hey"

As they got closer to the kitchen they saw Logan already helping Patton put the food in the table

having been reading in the living room. Everyone sat down and started to eat and started to talk about their day. Roman went to a grandiose story telling of his walk in the forest and everyone listened with interest to his fight with the Acromantula and the other creatures. When he got to the spider in his room Virgil just rolled his eyes, Logan gave a sigh to his antics, and Patton giggled and said "our brave protector" with a smile always glad to hear Roman's stories no matter how simple they are.

~~oOo~~

**N/A **

Bam 2 spiders in one fic and Harry Potter references, I feel proud of this fic.


	3. Logan

Logan is a very logical person; he is logic after all, the logic of one Thomas Sanders to be exact.

As Thomas logic he took care of all the knowledge Thomas acquired and that he accomplished everything he set his mind into in the time he planned to accomplishes it. He tries to ensure that

Thomas is an organized person.

As such even though he doesn't help with Romas ideas he does help him in organizing those ideas and making schedules to upload the videos on time. He had just helped Roman with coming up with an acceptable video idea that day and just finished scheduling the next few days plans. Right now he was taking a well deserved break from Romans antics by reading And Then There Were None by Agatha Christie on his desk. It was quite easy to see where the story was going even if he hadn't read the book before. Even so he still enjoys the story.

He was in the middle of the story when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw an arachnid. While keeping his eyes on it he marked his page and reached for his phone that was next to him. He did a quick search of spiders in Florida while keeping track of the spiders movement in the corner of his eye. He knows there are not many poisonous spiders but better safe than sorry. The information will also help with what will be the easiest and fastest way to relocate it.

Logan opened the first website and clicked on the image that most resemble the one in front of him. Logan read its name out loud " Hogna carolinensis more commonly known as Carolina Wolf Spider"

He kept reading to find out more about it and found out it was quick and its bite was bothersome, it was not however a poisonous bite. "Have to be careful not to agitate it then or get my hand to close." Logan mumbled to himself.

He grabbed the cup that he just finished drinking from to stay hydrated in his desk to capture the spider and started to walk towards the spider. "I'm afraid you cannot stay here Hogna carolinensis, I'm not looking for a pet and Patton would not appreciate you moving around the house." While he made his way across he made a mental note to research why people feared things with many legs as well as hairy.

As he got closer to the Carolina Wolf Spider he slowed down and when he was near enough with one swift motion he captured the spider. He stared at the spider for a moment. ' spiders are magnificent creatures' he thought ' their excellent weavers and hunters'. He went to find something to put under the cup. After finding a suitable bottom he went to open the window. He went back to where the spider was being held and proceeded to free the spider outsided.

With that done he went back to his phone and searched the most effective ways to keep spiders out of houses. They were seeing many spiders lately and he would like to put measures to stop them from being able to get in. He would have to get Roman to help in making the mind palace secure of any more intruders. As well as talk about securing the imagination afteral some creatures that live there sometimes find themselves in the mind palace. With that he went back to his book and continued reading unintirrupted.

(Or so it was supposed to go, there was a crash downstairs and found the others on top of each other, they were playing Twister).


	4. Virgil

A/N The last day of school for me! And I'll have double parties after graduation. It's going to be a hectic day. I will enjoy this summer break and hope you guys have an awesome summer.

~0o0~

It would seem that it was one of those nights for Virgil. He was thinking too much about things that he could not sleep.

He sighs and gets up from his bed. He put on his slippers and made his way out of his room. He slowly opens his door and makes his way to the kitchen as quietly as possible so as to not wake up the others.

He arrived at the kitchen and turned on the lights, went to the cabinets and got out a cup for the tea, he also took out a pan to warm the water as a kettle would surely wake everyone up. He went to get the chamomile tea. When he came back with it he filled the pan with water and turned on the stove and waited.

Once he was satisfied he filled his cup with the water and put the tea bag in it. He took the tea to the living room where he could enjoy it. While drinking his tea he stared at the wall as there was nothing else to do and notice an unusual spot on the wall. On closer inspection he realised it was a spider. Wordlessly he scooped up the spider.

'Where do you guys keep coming from' Virgil thought.

Seeing the spider reminded him of what Logan said of the increase of spiders in the mind palace and his want for help from Roman to make it less possible for spiders to get in. While he and the others might not have a problem with the little visitors they all knew Patton's fear of spiders and knew it was better to prevent them from getting in before Patton had another encounter with one.

"Now run along and tell your siblings to not come here" Virgil said as the spider walked off his hand. 'Maybe I should talk to Sally and ask her to talk with the other spiders' he thought. Then he realizes that might not be necessary as Logan and Roman are already coming up with a plan to deal with the spider invasions.

Walking back to his tea Virgil settled back down and enjoyed the calming atmosphere as it was usually so alive in daylight. It was impossible for the mind palace to be quiet after all especially with Roman's constant singing. With his thoughts on the others a mischievous smile formed on his.

"I should thank all those spiders I just had a brilliant idea." He chuckled "I can't wait to see the look on his face." Planning everything in his head for the next day he wondered if he could set everything without anyone noticing.

Once he finished his tea he left it at the sink and went back to his room and when he reached the pillow in his bed he fell asleep and had wonderful dreams.


	5. Deceit

N/A

SURPRISE! (and sorry for being so late) It's a Deceit chapter that everyone has been waiting for and one both sides of the famdom can enjoy (At least I hope so) and the next chapter will be everyone's reaction to Virgil's pet.

~o0o~

A lone figure stood in the room, their face obscured by the darkness of the room. They are whispering as if to prevent waking anyone. They seem to be whispering at something in their hands.

"... you'll have to be careful not to be seen ok." The figure said. There was no response but the figure nodded as if given an affirmative.

~The next morning~

Everyone was going about their day and it seemed like it was another normal day with nothing particularly bothering thomas. With no particular plans everyone was enjoying a relaxing day.

One particular side was minding their own business going about their day only to keep being bothered by the green gremlin. They were chased away from the library by the trash goblin when all he wanted to do was read yet Remus seemed to only want to bother him even with Virgil also being there reading a book while listening to some music.

Deceit irritated at not being allowed to read a book peacefully decided to go back to his room.

When he entered his room he decided to feed his pet snake deciding that it was time to feed them again. He summoned a rat to give to his precious boy. Deceit took off the screened lid off the terrarium to give his snake his meal.

"There you go." Deceit smiled at his snake and put back the screened on top of the terrarium before going to his bed and deciding to play a game on his phone.

He spent a good while playing on his phone before he heard Patton calling everyone for dinner and deciding to eat with them instead of eating in his room like he sometimes does.

He got out of his room and started walking in the hallway towards the stairs that led downstairs when he felt something in his head. As he was not expecting this and it did not feel like a hand he made a small gasp and threw his hands over his head to get rid of the foreign object. When he no longer felt it he looked around to see what it was and saw a spider running from him.

'Spider?' Deceit thought.

He saw that the spider seemed to go towards some giggling that he hadn't noticed before and saw it being picked up by Virgil who was still giggling.

"Hehehe, hey Deceit." Virgil said with a smile on his face.

" Virgil." Deceit growled with a scowl on his face.

Deceit scowled at Virgil "what do you think you're doing?" he asked " oh come on we were just having some fun, don't tell me you were actually scared." Virgil laughed. Deceit scoffed and turned away "of course not" Virgil laughed again "come on Patton will be wondering where we are" he said and walked past him. Deceit huffed and followed him downstairs for dinner.

Safe to say that after dinner Deceit threatened Virgil to never do that again or he would feed Susan to Severus.


	6. Susan

**A/N**

A two chapter update to compensate for my lateness

~o0o~

Everything was calm in the mind palace, every side was going about their day. Patton is making lunch for everyone even if they don't necessarily need to eat, Roman was singing while helping him, Logan is in the living room reading, and Virgil is in his room listening to music.

Another side that was in their room was Deceit. He was waiting for Patton and Roman to finish making dinner so he could get his portion and eat it in his room. (who knows where the gremlin was and what he was doing).

When lunch was finished everyone sat down and thanked Patton for the meal. While they were eating they talked about their day, how Thomas was doing, and about Thomas' friends. When everyone finished they decided to watch something together and Virgil decided to help Patton with the dishes.

When they finished the dishes they noticed Logan and Roman were fighting over what to watch.

"Star VS. The Forces of Evil is perfect, it has magic and a warrior princess we should watch it." Roman said while glaring at Logan.

"Gravity Falls engages the mind more and is silly enough for all to enjoy it is more adequate." Logan argues.

"Now now kiddo's no need to fight we can watch both of them." Patton says, trying to stop the argument. "I vote for Gravity Falls first." Virgil said. Roman grumbled while they got ready to watch the show.

What Virgil wasn't aware of is that he didn't properly close the door of his room and left enough room for Susan to get out when he her out to wander around his room. Virgil will soon realise this.

Susan wandered around until she got into the living room and was on the walls. She climbed to the roof atop the Tv. The first to notice was Virgil and immediately started to panic when he noticed who it was.

'What is she doing out!' Virgil thought while thinking of any way to tell her to go back to his room without the others noticing him. Unfortunately for him Patton soon noticed Susan and sreamad.

"**Ahhhhh SPIDER." **He screamed while pointing up.

Everyone jumped not expecting the scream. Roman summoned his sword, Virgil heart started to race when he processed what Patton said, and Logan started critically at the spider wondering how it got here given that he and Roman have fixed the spider problem.

Virgil quickly grabbed Susan before anyone hurt her or put her out or in the imagination where he wouldn't find her. Seeing as the spider was no longer out Patton clinged to Roman while he comforted him.

"Excellent work Virgil you should quickly take it outside to put Patton at ease." Logan said.

"NO!"

Everyone looked at him with surprise "What do you mean no?" Roman asked. "I mean I won't just put her outside." Virgil said while holding the spider closer to his chest. "And why won't you do that exactly? It is quite suitable to do in this situation" Logan enquired. "Because… because she's mine." Virgil struggled to say.

"She's yours?" A small voice said.

Everyone turned to Patton who had tears in his eyes. "Yea her name is Susan." Virgil said in a small voice. "Susan?" Both Logan and Roman said.

"She's your pet." Patton said.

"Yes." Virgil said while looking down.

Patton looked at Virgil for a while until he finally spoke "Please take her back to your room." Virgil let out a sigh of relief worried that Patton would have told him to take her outside and did as he was told.

When he came back down everyone was ready to continue the show. Patton gestured for Virgil to sit next to him, when he sat next to him Patton pulled Virgil into a hug and Virgil fell into it and they enjoyed the show.


End file.
